Perasaan yang Terpendam
by Lollipop26
Summary: Perasaan apa yang dirasakan Hinamori, hingga ia begitu bingung ? Apakah cinta ? Kalaupun ia , kapan cinta itu bisa terbalas? Please Review ya


Lolly : Ketemu lagi dhe sama Lolly , terima kasih ya atas review – review nya …

Momo : Waw ! Aku jadi tokoh utama nya …

Hitsugaya : Emang cerita nya tentang apa sih ?

Lolly : Cuma Inspirasi lewat …

Ichigo : Ckckck , pebaiki tulisan mu …

Lolly : Iya iya,mudah – mudahan bisa , doain ya ?!please review ya …

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

Pada suatu pagi di sekolah Karakura …

Momo POV …

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku di lantai tiga , dengan seperti biasa , riang dan penuh senyuman .

" Hei Momo,kau kelihatan nya senang sekali?" tanya orang di sebelahku yang tak lain Rukia .

" Hari ini ulang tahun sekolah kan ? Aku paling suka dengan acara itu .." Kata ku dengan riang.

" Oh! Aku iri padamu Momo , kau selalu menjadi periang .." Kata teman ku itu .

"Ha ? Tidak, lagi" kataku yang disertai dengan senyuman.

" Eh ! Ada pengumuman tuh , kita suruh ke bawah !" Kata Rukia yang mengajak ku ke bawah .

" Ayo !" Aku menjawab nya sambil menganggandeng Rukia .

Setelah sampai di bawah, aku duduk di tempat yang kupilih bersama Rukia .

" Apa ya acara kita tahun ini ?"Tanya ku dengan muka penuh penasaran .

" Kata Ichigo sih, ada kejutan tertentu , cuma ga tau dhe…" Kata Rukia dengan nada kurang yakin .

Tiba – tiba ada lelaki yang menyita pandangan ku dan tidak bisa mengalihakan muka ku dari nya .

" Momo … Momo …Kamu kenapa ?"Tanya Rukia yang melihat diriku bengong sendiri .

"Ah ! Tak apa …" Kata ku yang disertai dengan senyuman .

Acara itu pun tanpa terasa selesai , dengan cuma – cuma aku hanya memikirkan lelaki berambut putih tadi, padahal itu acara faforitku ,rasa ingin tahu terus membayangi ku terlebih dengan nama nya …

" Kau ini kenapa sih ? dari tadi kok bengog terus ?!"tanya Rukia dedngan nada heran .

" Lagi jatuh cinta kali !!" Sahut Inoue yang tersenyum jahil .

" Apa jatuh cinta itu enak ?"Tanya ku dengan mata yang kosong .

" Apa jangan-jangan perkataan ku benar?"Tanya Inoue dengan muka heran .

" Mungkin … baru pertama kali aku mikirin cowok selama ini .."Kata ku yang memandang mereka berdua, dan sekarang muka mereka berdua memandangku dengan muka penuh penasaran .

" Siapa Momo ?"Tanya mereka dengan berbarengan yang membuat pipiku merah merona .

" Aku tidak tahu , tapi dia berambut putih dan bermata Hijau emerald !cuma itu setahuku …" Jawab ku dengan terbata – bata .

" Hitsugaya Toushiro ? Kau naksir dengan cowok itu ?!"Kata kedua teman ku itu dengan nada yang kaget .

" Oh ! kalian kenal ? Hha !!" Kata ku dengan senyuman secerah matahari .

"Kau naksir dia ? Yakin ? cowok bintang empat di sekolah kita itu ?!"Kata Inoue yang masih kaget .

" Dia aja kalah dengan Ichigo dan Renji ! mereka aja masih di urutan bintang ke tiga !"Kata Rukia .

" Sedasyat itu kah ?"Tanya ku dengan heran .

"Iya !!" Jawab mereka dengan serentak .

" Jangan kasih tau siapa – siapa ya !?Please !"Kata ku memohon .

dan mereka hanya merespon nya dengan menganggukan kepala mereka .

Pada saat pulang aku hanya berjalan dengan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah , mataku sesekali melihat Toushiro yang lagi main badminton dengan senyuman , tiba – tiba…

" Au !! Sakit !" Aku mengusap kepala ku yang terkena Kok badminton nya .

Dan Sekarang Toushiro ada di depan ku untuk meminta barang nya , lalu aku lemparkan barang itu ke arah nya .

" Makasih ya !" Kata nya dengan senyuman .

Hatiku rasa nya berbunga – bunga, dicampur dengan Jantung ku yang berdegub sangat kencang,lalu aku melanjutkan perjalanku sampai rumah .

"Ya ampun ! aku senang sekali !" Sahut ku sambil melemparkan tas ku ke arah ranjang .

Tiba – tiba ada yang mengagetkan ku , suara dari hanphone ku , dan setelah aku lihat , layar handphone ku bertuliskan Izuru Kira, orang yang sudah aku anggap seperti kakak ku.

" Kira ?Ada apa dia menelepon ku ?" Kata ku lalu mengangkat telepon ku.

" Hallo .." Sahut ku pelan …

" Hallo Momo , apa kabar ?"Sahut Kira dengan semangat .

"Baik , apakah ada pertanyaan lain selain itu ?"Kataku dengan nada malas.

"Oh !Kau sudah punya orang yang disuka belum ?"Tanya nya dengan santai , sekaligus membuatku kaget .

" Ha ? Kok nanyanya kaya gitu ?"Kataku yang sebenarnya kehilangan kata - kata .

" Aku hanya ingin tahu …Lagian kan kata nya suruh tanya hal yang lain …Hehe.." Kata nya sambil terkekeh sendiri .

" Ada sih … Ya ! Karena kau sahabat ku jadi ku kasih tau dhe .." Kata ku sambil mengehela nafas .

"Iya …" Kata Kira dengan lembut .

"Tebak dulu ya !? Hi…" Kataku yang tidak melanjutkan kata – kata ku .

" Hiruma ?Hisagi?" Tanya Kira dengan polos .

" Bukan!!Hit…"Kataku berharap dia tahu .

" Jangan – jangan cowok berbintang empat itu ya ? Hitsugaya Toushiro ?" Seru Kira kaget .

" Aku ga tahu … Cuma kaya nya iya …" Kataku yang sebenarnya masih bingung .

" Aduh … mendingan jangan naksir sama dia dhe …"Kata Kira dengan nada Khawatir.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya ku heran.

" Dia satu eksul sama aku , dia tuh orang nya sombong …"Kata Kira pelan .

"Oh ! Makasih ya !"Kata ku dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"Kamu gapapa kan ?" Tanya Kira agak khawatir .

"Oh ! Gapapa kok ! Makasih banyak ya ! Untung cuma sehari…Hha !!" Kataku yang diselangi tawa yang sebenarnya tak tulus .

" Engak ! Aku ga bermaksud ngelarang kamu ! Cuma menyarankan …" Kata Kira berusaha menenangkan ku .

" Iya !! Makasih ya Kira , ada perlu apa lagi ?" Tanya ku lagi.

"Besok ada Pr apa ?"Tanya Kira yang nada nya sudah berubah lagi .

"Hanya Matematika saja kok !"kata ku lemes sendiri.

" Makasih ya!Dan jangan nangis lagi!!" Kata kira yang lalu menutup pembicaraan kami .

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan nya , air mata mengalir di pipiku .

'Aduh Momo ! Kau ini Kenapa ? Kau menangis hanya karena lelaki ? Tidak Momo ! Ini tidak boleh terjadi !' Batinku mengatakan sambil mengelap pipiku yang teralirkan air mata.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa aku berjalan dengan ceria di lorong menuju kelas ku .

" Hei ! Hinamori ! Ada teman ku yang tahu banyak tentang dia !" Kata Rukia sambil menarik ku ke pria berambut oranye .

" Ha ? Ichigo tahu ?" Tanya ku yang masih bingung dengan keadaan .

" Iya ! Tenang aja ! Dia bisa jaga rahasia kok !!" Sahut Rukia sambil menyenggol sahabat nya itu .

"Oh ! Tidak terima kasih ! Aku tidak butuh informasi tentang dia!" Kata ku yang sekarang menuju kelas lagi .

" Eh ! Gapapa kok ! Gratis !" Kata Ichigo menarik tangan ku .

"Ya sudah !Terserah kalian saja !" Kata ku pasrah .

mereka hanya menanggapi ku dengan senyuman masing – masing .

"Hitsugaya itu agak sombong … Udah gitu pintar …Nyebelin ….Udah Gitu …" Kata Ichigo yang memutus perkataan nya karena berfikir .

'Ternyata omongan Kira benar !' batin ku sebelum Ichigo ngomong lagi .

" Dia tuh orang kaya !Mobil nya 5 ,Mobil pribadi nya aja BMW ,rumah nya guede banget, udah gitu handphone nya I-Phone yang 3g …Tapi orang nya baik ! Tapi kalau sudah mengeluarkan sifat dingin nya ga nahan !Susah lho dapetin nya ?" Kata Ichigo yang masih berfikir – fikir .

"Ha ? Ya ampun … Aku bener – bener ga nyangka !"Kata Rukia yang cengo sendiri .

" Yang aku tahu cuma itu doang ! " kata Ichigo yang menyudahi kata – kata nya .

" Yah ! Ichigo ga seru nih !!"Keluh Rukia .

" Ya udah ya !!Aku mau ke kelas dulu !!" kata ku dengan nada malas .

"Bareng aja !!" Kata Rukia sambil menarik ku ke kelas .

" Gimana ? Tadi yang dibilang Ichigo cukup berguna kan?!" Tanya Rukia sambil berjalan santai .

"Sebenar nya kurang berguna sih …"Kata ku dengan jujur nya .

"Eh ! Aku punya nomor handphone nya …mau ga ?" Tanya Rukia lagi .

" Ga dhe , makasih , nanti aku dikira mata – mata lagi , apalagi aku belum kenal dia secara langsung ."Kata ku lagi dengan senyum simpulku .

" Ih !Momo kok ga semangat banget sih , keburu direbut orang lho!Apalagi dia kan bintang empat , pasti banyak yang suka !"kata Rukia yang keliahatan nya tidak nyaman dengan keadaan.

" Gapapa ! Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan nya ! " Kata ku yang nada nya tambah lemas .

"Ya udah masuk kelas aja yuk ! Nanti telat !" Kata Rukia yang menarik lengan ku .

Sepanjang hari aku memikirkan dia , sebenar nya aku tidak ingin , tapi pikiran itu selalu berada dalam benak ku, pada saat pulang sekolah…

Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Rukia di depan pintu gerbang ,dia seperti biasa sedang bemain badminton dengan teman – teman nya.

" Eh ! Tadi ulangan nya bisa ga ?" Tanya Rukia yang mengeluarkan senyum nya .

" Bisa ah !" Kata ku yang selanjutnya melanjutkan nya dengan bercanda .

Beberapa saat kemudia aku melihat Hitsugaya tidak bisa menangkap kok badminton nya .

'Please jangan ke aku ! Jangan ke aku !!" Sahut ku sambil komat – kamit sendiri .

Pada saat melihat ke bawah , kok itu tepat berada di depan kakiku 'Ya ampun! ' batin ku mengatakan nya .

Lalu aku mengambil kok nya , dan wajah Hitsugaya sudah tak lebih dari 5 meter dari letak ku berada sambil meminta kok nya kembali .

Karena aku sebenarnya gugup,aku melempar nya ke arah atas , lalu yang aku tambah kaget yaitu kok itu terpental ga karuan arah nya .

Setelah terpental dari bahu nya yang sebenar nya sudah mau tertangkap oleh nya , terpental ke gerbang sekolah lalu terpental lagi ke belakang , lalu ia mengambil nya .

" Ya ampun !Aku tak sengaja !" Kataku yang seperti nya tidak didengar nya ,

" Rukia !!Gimana nih ? Dia marah ga sama aku ?" Kataku dengan panik nya .

" Kaya nya ga dhe ! " Kata Rukia dengan santai.

" Lagian ga usah panik lagi , dia ga kenal juga sama kamu !!"Lanjut Rukia cuek .

" Ya udah dhe !" Kataku yang sebenar nya khawatir .

Pada saat berjalan pulang bersama Rukia .

" Rukia , kemarin Kira nelepon aku ,kata nya Si Hitsu itu sombong !" kataku yang memulai pembicaraan .

"Berarti bener dong kata Ichigo , eh tunggu , dia kok care banget sama kamu ? Jangan – jangan dia suka lagi sama kamu ?" Tanya Rukia yang udah mulai penasaran .

"Enggak mungkin lah !!" Kataku yang sangat tidak memepercayainya .

" Mungkin aja !" Kata Rukia yang mengeluarkan mata penasaran nya .

" Udalah ! Apaan sih kamu ?!" Kataku saambil menyenggol lengan Rukia .

"Tadi malam , aku mimpi … "Lanjutku tetapi sudah dipotong .

"Mimpi kecebur kali !!" Kata Rukia yang tiba –tiba menyambung omongan ku .

" Itu mah lagu , eh iya , dalam mimpiku tuh terdengar bisikan bahwa aku disuruh menjaga perasaan ini dengan baik , samapai aku mendapatkan tujuan ku , pasti bisa …Begitu lho!" Kata ku .

" Memang aneh.." Kata Rukia menanggapi nya .

" Iya sih … tapi entah kenapa aku percaya dengan kata – kata itu !" Kata ku yang lagi – lagi menghela nafas .

"Karena kamu suka sama dia Momo !" Kata Rukia .

"Menurut kabar terbaru ya !? Si Hitsu itu udah suka sama orang lain ! Terus yang disukai Hitsu juga suka sama dia ! " Kata Rukia yang mulai serius .

" Oh ! Emang siapa orang nya ?" Tanyaku yang juga penasaran .

"Aku ga kenal ! kamu cemburu dong ?!" Kata Rukia .

" Enggak biasa aja ! lagian kan aku cuma pengen bertemen sama dia !" Kataku dengan cuek .

"Kalo ga salah , nama nya Karin …saudara nya si Kurosaki !" Kata Rukia yang mulai mendetailkan perkataan nya .

" Ya udah sih ?! Emang nya kenapa ?Kalaupun mereka jadian pun aku gapapa…" Kataku yang masih cuek , padahal dalam hati ku masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan .

"Cuma tenang ,kalo jadian juga kan bisa putus !"Kata Rukia yang sepertinya ingin menghiburku .

" Ya sudah lah !"Kata ku sambil menghela nafas .

Setelah itu aku hanya berdoa semoga cinta ku terbalas , entah kapan cinta ku terbalas, aku hanya seperti seorang gadis yang menunggu keajaiban, dan terus menunggu, dan menunggu perkataan dalam mimpi itu tercapai , entah sampai berapa lama….

The End

* * *

Lolly : Aduh sorry ya , kalau masih banyak kesalahan , plus cerita nya

agak Ga jelas …(Panik sendiri )

Ichigo : Maafmu tak kuterima !

Rukia : Aku kira happy ending lho…

Lolly : Habis nya kalo happy ending terus bosen …

Ichigo : Hei aku dikacangin ?

Lolly : Sorry ya ! Abis nya aku bingung mesti jawab yang mana…

Momo : Makasih ya , udah jadiin aku tokoh utama !

Lolly : Sama – sama , Oh ya Readers , please Review ya !!Please !


End file.
